Riren
by Fanie-Panda
Summary: Eren était seul avec Rivaille un jour, et une nuit...(ce résumé est nulle, mais je savais pas quoi écrire)


C'était un jour... ce jour, il s'en souvenait très bien...et il le regrettait beaucoup. Ce jour la il avait commis l'irréparable. Ne pouvant plus du tout répondre aux commandes de son corps il avait marqué le corps d'un certain jeune homme qui avait le pouvoir de se transformer en titan. Ce jour la personne n'était présent dans la base mise à part Eren et notre cher commandant Rivaille. Les autres étaient allées rendre visite à leurs familles. Eren sortit de la douche en serviette et s'assit près de Rivaille qui lui buvait un verre d'alcool, tranquillement assit près d'une table. Il avait légèrement déboutonné son uniforme et était en mode...comment dire... légère décontracté. A cette vue magnifique, on peut le dire, Eren ne pu s'empêcher de rougir légèrement. Il faut dire Eren ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver magnifique comme cela. Bref en s'asseyant Eren demanda à Rivaille :

-Dit sa ne vous dérange pas de me surveiller alors que vous pouviez aller voir votre famille ?

-Non pas vraiment à vrai dire je me trouve trop vieux pour aller les voir ce serait bizarre.

A vrai dire Rivaille ne voulait pas aller les voir tout simplement et de toute façon il fallait quelqu'un pour surveiller Eren.

Eren demanda avec une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux :

-Dite, je peux partager un verre avec vous ?

Rivaille hésita avant de le répondre et finit par accepter et dire :

-Bon c'est d'accord tu as de la chance que l'on soit en repos et que personne ne soit là. Mais n'en parle à personne.

Eren hochât la tête avec un air enfantin.

Ils se mirent à boire leurs verre ensemble mais le problème étant que notre cher Eren était jeune et ne tenait pas aussi bien l'alcool que notre cher commandant et donc à la moitié de son 2e verre il était déjà à moitié conscient. Rivaille le regardait avec amusement et décida de le mettre dans son lit car on avait l'impression qu'il était aux porte des rêve mais qu'il n'était pas encore entré dans ce monde merveilleux. Donc Rivaille le pris comme une princesse parce qu'il trouvait que c'était la façon la plus facile de transporter Eren. Lui, Eren, était gênée et regardai Rivaille avec admiration et se demandait d'où il sortait cette force. Arrivé à la chambre d'Eren Rivaille déposa délicatement Eren sur le lit et alla se coucher. Mais Eren ne voulant pas qu'il parte, lui pris le poignet et le força a se retourner pour le regarder et la Eren l'embrassa. Rivaille étonné ne bougea pas dura deux secondes et ensuite réalisa ce qui lui arrivait. Puis Rivaille rompit leur baiser pour lécher la lèvre inférieur d'Eren pour lui demander l'accès à sa bouche et c'est ainsi qu'ils échangèrent un baiser fougueux, Rivaille menait désormais la danse et allongea Eren sur son lit pour ensuite positionner son genoux sur un 'endroit' bien choisi entre les jambes d'Eren. A ce contact Eren rougit et rompit le baiser par manque d'air et Rivaille dit avec un sourire sadique sur le visage :

-Mes baisers te font tant d'effets que sa ?

Effectivement une bosse c'était formé à l'endroit ou Rivaille avait positionné son genou. Eren gémit :

-M-m-mais c-c'est q-que...

Rivaille dit en se rapprochant de son visage :

-Inutile de nier ton corps ne ment pas lui !

C'est alors qu'il l'embrassa d'un chaste baiser.

Mais après cela il ne se souvenait plus de grand-chose, le trou-noir...mais il s'avait très bien ce qui c'était passer après, le corps d'Eren était marquer énormément de suçons bien sur invisible si il s'habille mais n'empêche, si celui-ci se réveille en ayant oublié leurs nuit il sera très surpris en voyant son corps en un tel état et de voir Rivaille avec lui, dans son lit, a poil tout les deux. Alors Rivaille décidât de se lever et a ce moment comme la nuit dernière il fut stopper par Eren qui lui refit la même chose, il le tira pour l'embrasser. Et Rivaille fut surpris comme la dernière fois et approfondit leur baiser encore une fois. Mais la ils devaient se lever et aller souhaiter la bienvenue aux autres qui arriveront bientôt. Ils se préparèrent et Rivaille regrettait énormément ce qu'il avait fait et alla dehors s'aérer l'esprit et se dit qu'il n'aurait jamais du donner ce verre a Eren, malheureusement le mal était déjà fait. Malgré ses sentiments pour le brun Rivaille ne pouvait pas accepter d'avoir marqué son corps si bien musclé...Il se ressaisit et arrêtât de divaguer. Il ne pouvait même plus se regarder dans la glace. Le faite de savoir de l'avoir fait avec la personne qu'il aime le réjouit mais le faite de savoir qu'ils ont à peu près 10 ans d'écart le désole.

FIN


End file.
